Forum:HAPPY BIRTHDAY Thema
Kategorie:Forenbeiträge Happy Birthday Kaan Strip 1.jpg Strip 2.jpg Strip 3.jpg Strip 4.jpg Tja Kaan bei mir folgt nun am 14. November 2010 die Vergeltung. Alles Gute von mir als Co-Admin zu deinen Sweet 16. Als absolut konsequente Person bist du hier schließlich immer noch der Kontrollgrad, welcher dafür sorgt, dass hier das Chaos nicht endgültig ausbricht. Zürcklehnend auf meinen Stuhl denke ich dann an gute alte Zeiten, als Kaan als wohl anscheinend letzter die Stellung hielt hier in Halopedia. Und wir mit hilfe deiner gewaltigen Vorarbeit, welche sich über hunderte von den wichtigsten Artikel erstreckte. Letztendlich kenn man das ja, man schreibt selbst was, wird gute Kumpels und endet dann irgendwo im Feuergefecht in einem halb verbrannten Warthog während Brutes versuchen dir den Arsch zu rasieren... Zurzeit habe ich kein Live, keine AHnung ob mir einer unserer nun inzwischen Zahlreicher User mir einen 48h Code leihen kann...Inzwischen ist Halopedia schließlich das 4-Beliebteste Wiki. Mit 16 sind Sie nun übrigensm it einer Premium Gold-Karte ausgestattet, welche es ihnen erlaubt Legal in jeden zukünftigen Weltherrscher-Pete-Laden Bier zu kaufen. Alles noch alles gute von mir! Unten hat Kelmo seine Glückwünsche, ich füge meiner Bilder gleich dort ein. Happy Birthday Kaan 16 Jahre Kaan, das ist als ob du 12 wärst und 4 Jahre älter geworden bist^^. Von nun an kannst du in den Laden gehen und sagen: „ein Bier bitte.“ Die Kassiererin wird zwar komisch gucken wenn sich ein Cuck Bass Klon in ihrem Laden Bier kauft aber naja. Als ich gerade neu hier ins Wiki kam und Artikel erstellt habe hast du noch keinen Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Aber als dann einen Monat später die Wahl der Halopedian des Monats anstand hast du für mich gestimmt und das hat mir eine gewisse Bestätigung gegeben. Kurze Zeit später haben wir dann auch mal zusammen Halo gespielt, wir haben viel gelacht (vor allem über Kevins und Markos (scherzhaft auch Eisblume genannt) Ausraster). Zurzeit spielen wir zwar Fallout: New Vegas aber lachen tun wir immer noch egal ob es über Rauls Sprüche oder meine Aktionen mit der Minigun geht. Spaß hat es immer gemacht deshalb will ich Happy Birthday sagen. Aber nur Happy Birthday zu sagen reicht mittlerweile einfach nicht mehr. Man muss ein Medien Spektakel machen und das ist ja wohl meine leichteste Übung, deshalb habe Leute aus der Film, Musik und Spielebranche zu deiner Party eingeladen und fast alle konnten kommen. Also viel Spaß mit den Stars, alles Gute von mir und Strohmasterchief und wir sehen uns ja in Live. Die Party Datei:Raul Glückwunsch.jpg| Raul war der erste der Eintraff. Datei:Bedauern Glückwunsch.jpg| Bedauern hat Kuchen mitgebracht. Datei:chuck bass Glückwunsch.jpg| Selbst Chuck Bass konnte ich zum kommen bewegen Datei:justin timberlake Glückwunsch.jpg | Justin wird sogar für dich singen Datei:DarthVader Glückwunsch.jpg| Vader wurde zwar aufgehalten ist aber trotzdem noch gekommen Datei:Bee Gees Glückwunsch.jpg|Direkt aus den 70ern zu deiner Party Datei:Yoda Glückwunsch.jpg|Selbst Yoda spürt deine Party Datei:Thane Glückwunsch.png|Thane kam als letzter und war sprachlos Datei:batman Glückwunsch.jpg|Manche schmollen auch weil sie nicht eingeladen wurden Datei:Kaan bdy1.jpg|Die Party ist ja schon voll im gange Datei:16282_normal.jpg|Die Brutes haben da auch noch was für dich... Datei:BruteDj.jpg|Der Brute Dj darf nicht fehlen Datei:Gbelstapler.jpg|Der Gabelstapler ist auch dabei Datei:Schakal.jpg|Der Schakal nicht, denn... --Kelmo 13:18, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) --DerPete 12:24, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glückwünsche der User Alles gute wünscht dir Marko mit seiner Lustigen stimme xD...du erinnerst sich sicher noch UNBEGRENZTE MOOOCHT!^^ naja feier mals chön. StrohMasterchief Upsa!^^ glat verpasst :D alles gute nachträglich!!! ich hoffe du als Klon bist nich so dolle aufgefallen^^ gruß: der NeueJack 14:10, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Meine Glückwünsche auch noch ( wenn auch viel zu spät) ! CRYPTO37 23:27, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Irgendwie komm ich mir hierv mit meinen 18 Jahren alt vor... "Alles Gute zum Geburtsag Kaan die 17"...und Action Hallo Mr. Kaan, alles Gute zu ihrem…Moment…17?! Achso na dann. Alles Gute kleiner *Lolli geb*. Wir wünschen dir alle alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Und immer noch erleben wir jeden Tag eine Berg und Talfahrt der Gefühle. Und immer noch reißen wir Witze über Frauen woraufhin uns Scarface rügt, noch immer scheint Kelmo der Buddha zu sein, wie er immer ist und noch immer schreit Marko „SO EIN KLEINER §%&§!“ in das Mikro. Ich hoffe da wird sich auch sobald nichts ändern…ahja stimmt da war ja noch was… Die Party Kaan42011.jpg Kaan32011.jpg Kaan22011.jpg Kaan12011.jpg